Unveil
by ClaireinSorcia
Summary: Basch has never had a relationship…or anything for that matter. So when the flirtatious pirate looks his way he doesn't know what to do. Balthier on the other hand, just doesn't quit. So what happens when a headstrong lonely soldier and a carefree debonair pirate tango together, and what could it unveil? MxM
1. -Uncanny-

Unveil

-or-

Oh Captain, My Captain*

Basch has never had a relationship…or anything for that matter. So when the flirtatious pirate looks his way he doesn't know what to do. Balthier on the other hand, just doesn't quit. So what happens when a headstrong lonely soldier and a carefree debonair pirate tango together, and what could it unveil? MxM

 ** _AN:_** _I had such a writer's block that it was more a cube than a block. Perhaps worse than that. But I've found when stuck, that writing fanfiction can help. Especially on a subject that I'm no good at. I write fantasy for the most part, and when it comes to writing romance I have to seek help or hope for the best. So sappy (a little smutty) fanfiction was the answer, because what was the other thing I avoid like the plague? Why smut of course! I've read enough smut rather it's published in book or online to understand the basics, so hopefully it's not terrible. (apologies if it is, but it's written now) Lately my new obsession has been playing FFXII – The Zodiac Age, and I just_ _ **love**_ _Balthier. I mean damn…right? But I wanted him with someone, and Fran didn't seem right to me, and thinking over the rest of the cast, it didn't work. So I picked my second favorite character Basch and my brain said one thing, 'yes, please'. But there's like only a dozen online, and not all good (as any reader knows) so I wanted something that I could read and enjoy, and the words just DID NOT stop. Not complaining but damn, in Word this is 23 pages, that's right,_ _ **23**_ _! The only thing I must note is because I haven't played much there is no story besides some beginning cut scenes , so this is technically spoiler-free! Yay! So no, I don't care if this isn't canon or other stuff happens to them, haven't played it, so it hasn't happened. *sticks out tongue* In other sad news, I don't own FFXII or the characters, but I will shove them together and shout 'just kiss!' when I damn well please, so, please, enjoy!_

-Uncanny-

Darkness had been so persistent that it was hard to believe there had been much else. What was the sky like? The man in the cage couldn't have said. He could scarcely remember the smell of fresh air, the sight of the sun, or the feeling of anything but pain and despair.

He'd never known love, not even the embrace of another. He didn't dwell on emotions other than pride, duty or honor, at least back in the war. He'd focused on the task at hand, and naught else. Now all he could think of was regret at having never really lived. He'd never indulged, not in the slightest pleasures, not food, not drink, and definitely not companionship.

Basch had really truly believed this would be the end. Scars and chains his only friends to accompany him to death. So when he heard voices not belonging to guards he could only ask for assistance.

"You, you're no Imperials; please you must get me out." He pleaded.

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead." A haughty voice retorted, "Especially when they happen to be King Slayers."

"I did not kill him." Basch protested. It was not much of a defense, but it was the truth.

"Is that so? Huh… glad to hear it."

Basch knew it was no use talking to this man, so he turned to the boy, "Please, get me out, for the sake of Dalmasca." But the boy sneered and launched at the cage, shaking it, making the chains chafe all the more.

"For the sake of Dalmasca? What do you care about Dalmasca? Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died, every single one…" The boy shouted, choked with sobs, "…even my brother. You killed my brother!"

"Quiet, the guards will hear." The other man warned, but it was too late. The clink of armor was coming down the passage when the viera said, "I'm dropping it." The cage shook and began to fall as she pulled the lever to release the cage.

"Pirates without a sky." The other man almost grumbled and jumped on, riding the cage down with the viera and the boy.

It was not a slow fall, and worse in the chains. The whole cage shook and the fall was making his stomach feel like it was in his throat. He would have braced himself when he heard the viera shout, "Now!" and they all jumped off, but he was prevented the luxury. The impact clacked his jaw together even with his teeth clenched, and the cage rolled down onto its side. Chains snapped and he rolled forward into the door, which buckled easily under his weight. He tumbled down the rocks, but managed to right himself with his hands now free, and landed on the floor with only a tad bit of difficulty.

He was just catching his breath when the boy charged screaming at him, knocking him back and raising a fist, before the other man grabbed the boy's arm and threw him back.

"Spare us your quiddities." The man scolded.

"Yah but…but he's a…"

"A traitor, I know. Stay here and fight if you want." The man turned back towards Basch. "If you can walk, let's go.

"You're taking him with us?" The boy asked, incredulous.

"We could use another sword arm." The man replied.

"And you have it." Basch swore, standing. He didn't have much of a chance on his own, and if someone could trust him enough to let him fight beside them, he couldn't complain. He mostly stumbled and had no weapon to fight with, and Basch wondered if they would regret their decision, but they did not voice it if they did.

They made their way though many twists and turns, until Basch finally located a body and looted some clothes and a sword. He gave it a few swings. "Nice moves there Captain." A pang went through him as the other man spoke. It was meant as a jest, he was sure, but it had been so long since he'd been called it.

"You mean traitor." The boy corrected.

"So they say. But I didn't see him kill anyone." The man argued. Did this man really believe him? It was hard to say.

"My brother did." The boy sneered.

"Reks." Basch saw the resemblance now that he couldn't have seen in the dark and chained. "He said he had a brother two years younger. I see. He meant you. Your brother, what became…"

"He's dead." The boy cut in.

"I'm sorry." Basch apologized.

"It was you who killed him!" The boy accused.

"I give you my word: that was not the way of it." Basch swore and told them what he knew, what had really happened.

"A twin brother? Fancy that. Hmmm… but still the pieces fit. I'll give you that much. And he did look like you. "

Basch doubted the man really believed him, but even some doubt felt better than nothing.

"I don't believe you." The boy scoffed.

"Of course not, it was my fault Reks was there. I am sorry." Basch hung his head, unbelieving of the pain he had unwittingly caused.

"My brother, he trusted you. He trusted you, and he lost everything. How can I believe you?"

"Not me then." Basch stood, "Believe in your brother. He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland. No… surely he fought to protect his brother."

"You don't know anything!"

The other man stepped between them, "Believe what you want to. Whatever it takes to make you happy." He walked off, turning towards Basch to say, "What's done is done."

Basch helped as much as he could in the fights to come, even with the Mimic Queen. He slashed with all he had, watching the others work together, almost perfectly. There were times when the boy became reckless in battle and the viera had to cast a cure in his direction, but mostly it worked. Basch felt like an unwanted fourth wheel, but besides the boy, the others helped. Both the viera and the man helped him fight, or threw a healing spell or potion when he needed it, though he never asked.

Soon enough they were running from the collapsing area and stepping out into the blinding sun. Basch blinked and looked around; gazing at lands he had not seen in what felt like centuries. "To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet." He mused, drinking in the fresh, hot air of the desert.

"Where are we?" Asked the boy.

"The Estersand by the look of it. Let's get back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up. By your leave Captain." The man said, turning to Basch, causing him to jump just a bit. It didn't feel like a teasing name that time, but he was unsure. He was even more unsure about them following him about rather than him trailing behind. But he did not dwell on it.

"Yes, the hour of my return is already over late. The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge." Basch set off and soon enough they arrived at Rabanastre.

"I thank you."

"I'd avoid crowds if I were you. In this town you're still a traitor, you know." The man warned.

"The Resistance will surely find me soon. Fates will we meet again. I would pay my respects to your brother." Basch made his way off, leaving his saviors to their own devices. He made his way to a shop, selling what things he had picked up while fighting. He had expected an argument about taking them, but it never came. It may have been pity for all he cared; it was money to buy simple clothes and a plain sword. He made his way to a tavern and rented a room, taking the time to bathe off the caked dirt and blood. It felt almost foreign to be clean again, the air brisk upon his skin. He stepped in front of the mirror and quickly looked away. It took all he had to look back. He must have been a sight, it was no wonder he'd barely caught eye contact at first with the others.

Even without the dirt and blood it was a sight that would surely sicken most. Scars crisscrossed his back, several quite deep, while more littered what other skin there was, even if they were smaller. His ribs were prominent enough to count each one, and his hip bones poked out as well. His hair was scraggly and his beard was overgrown. He cut both until he looked presentable, and headed downstairs to eat.

The tavern was decently busy, so he took a shadowed table in the corner and ordered stew and ale. He hadn't realized he was lost in thought until he was joined. He blinked and started a bit at the company.

"Didn't mean to startle you there Captain." It was the man from before.

"You're fine. Was just…" He trailed off, ashamed at his previous train of thought.

"Lost in thought?" The man supplied and Basch nodded. He'd been thinking of what he wanted to do next, what to do to feel…normal again. He'd cleaned, shaved, dressed and was eating standard food again, even drinking ale. The only thing to come to mind was what he had been thinking of in the dark and lonely cage: Companionship. But after seeing his own scars he doubted anyone would want to look at him, especially if he could barely stomach it himself. And he really didn't want to hire a courtesan for a fling. In truth he wanted more than that, he wanted someone to spend time with, to talk with, and to hold. He'd never had those things. But it was still shameful to think anyone would want him, scars or no, with being a traitor.

He shook his head and changed the subject before the color could rise in his cheeks. "I never did get your name. Anyone's really." The man raised an eyebrow at Basch's actions, but answered all the same.

"Balthier." He supplied with a flourish of a ringed hand. "The boy with the intense dislike of you is Vaan and my companion, the viera, is Fran."

"Good to meet you Balthier. I must thank you all for freeing me."

"No reason to thank me. It was a way out, and besides, you're still a wanted man in a city that knows you." Balthier reasoned, shrugging it all off. The food came and Balthier only waved his hand at Basch, dismissing talk to allow him to eat. Basch nodded and dug in. Simple stew and ale had never tasted so fine.

After he had finished, Basch made to speak again when Balthier held up a finger. "I do not mind conversing with you Captain, but we are in an open tavern with many people who know your face. Let us perhaps retire to a room to continue?" Basch glanced around and nodded, noticing the crowd was getting larger with the later hour. He led the way up and into the room, taking a seat on the bed, leaving the chair open for Balthier, who took it.

"You were saying, Captain?"

Basch almost wanted to ask about the 'Captain' bit, but in truth he was a bit attached to it. He doubted anyone else would call him it anytime soon, if ever. "So what do you do?"

Balthier grinned proudly, "Sky pirating, naturally."

Basch blinked and realized the man wasn't joking. He waited on an elaboration, but received none. It seemed almost unfair. This man, Balthier, knew so much about him, simply from stories, but Basch knew naught about him. He had a feeling he wasn't going to learn it easily either.

"I see. What are you doing in this area?"

"Errands." Came the short reply. Definitely not a man of answers it seemed. Basch didn't know what to ask, he didn't really 'chit-chat' that much and this pirate didn't seem to want to disclose much anyway.

"You don't say much do you?" Basch sighed.

"Only what's important." Balthier replied coolly. "Though I do have to say Captain, you clean up well."

Basch blinked a bit. He looked terrible, and he knew it, but the man did not laugh or make it into a jest. "T-thank you." He managed, still a bit taken aback.

"I shall leave you to your errands. Perhaps I shall see you again." Balthier stood, and made for the door.

"Perhaps." Basch agreed.

"And perhaps we'll both be on the bed, and there will be quite a bit less talking." Balthier seemed to wink; Basch was still too stunned to be sure. Balthier was out the door before he could even come to terms with what had been said. Was the pirate…flirting with him?

 **AN:** _I know, mostly typed cut scene, but it gets the juices flowing and sets up the story, but at least we got a start, right? Promises, no more of that, all the rest is hand spun by yours truly. In other news, will Balthier keep to his ways? Will Basch ignore it, or perhaps take it seriously? Read on to find out!_

 **AN*:** _In case you don't know, it's a reference to Dead Poets Society, but since Balthier always calls Basch Captain, it was the first thing to come to mind, but it just didn't fit. I've left it for the chuckle, but as of right now all titles begin with Un- something or other, to run a theme._


	2. -Unsure-

**AN:** _Now the fun begins… *evil laughter*_

-Unsure-

Basch was quick with his errands, meeting with the Resistance, speaking with Vaan, and found

himself asking to find Balthier again, and though it was to find Amalia, some piece of him wanted to ask what the pirate had meant. Most of Basch wasn't sure if he wanted to ask though.

He doesn't get a chance to and it slips his mind for quite a while, at least until Ashe and Penelo have joined them and they are a bit out of harm's way. They're out on hunts at Vaan's insistence, earning money for various 'necessary' supplies. They're camped out trying to find some new ridiculous creature and Basch has elected for first watch.

He wants to see the stars. He hasn't had much chance to enjoy them, and it's nice to just mull in thought staring at the night sky. Fran passes with a nod that he takes to mean good night and remembers his question. As his 'companion' perhaps she'd know? On the other hand she could take offense since they seemed a couple. It was hard to tell with those two. Basch didn't really care if someone else was mad at him. He was never one to talk anyway.

"Fran?" She turns and tilts her head, waiting. "Does Balthier normally flirt?" Basch doesn't know if that's the way to put it. He almost wanted to add 'with men' but decided not to give it away too much.

"Yes." She says, never one to beat around the bush and begins to walk away again. He can see why Balthier never talks, with how much she says.

What she says does ring true, though he's only caught it with Ashe or Fran more than anyone else, and never anything as forthright as what Balthier had said to him. He lets her go to bed all the same, knowing that saying much more may give him away, make him seem too curious or interested. He's not sure he is…or isn't.

Basch hasn't really thought on it before. He never bothered with romance, so he never thought about attraction either. He thinks on the group; Vaan and Penelo are too young, and too much into one another anyway. Ashe hates him, no matter how hard he claims innocence, not that the Princess is his type, or would be interested in a soldier like him, traitor or not. Fran is too quiet, too blunt, and very uninterested in him, but Basch doesn't even find her attractive, even with the skimpy armor and bunny ears. Balthier…he's not sure on Balthier. His skin is smooth, and he's so animated in all he does, it's hard not to watch him. Though he's not as enthralled as Vaan can be in Balthier's pirate stories, he finds himself watching the pirate perhaps a bit too much. The clothes he wears are pristine and fit him much too well. Basch can't help but wonder what's underneath them all…

He shakes the thought from his head. Should he really be thinking about the pirate like this? He has Fran as his companion after all, what would make Balthier interested in him? Besides, he does flirt with everyone, it was probably nothing, and it seems silly to dwell on it.

When it's time to switch watch and Basch remembers it's Balthier for second watch and sighs. The man isn't up yet, but he's too tired to sit through another watch. He pads over to the man's tent and steps in. He's a bit surprised to find Fran is in her own tent, something he had neglected to notice before and wonders why. Basch only shrugs it off and moves to shake Balthier's shoulder instead.

A grumble and the man only turns the other way. He's serene in his sleep, almost too peaceful, all his jewelry taken off, his vest on the side, his shirt cuffs and collar unbuttoned. Basch doesn't realize he's staring until Balthier speaks, "Like what you see Captain?"

Basch spins around, facing the other way, feeling the color rise in his cheeks. "It's time for second watch."

"I see. I shall be right out."

Basch nods, though he's unsure Balthier can see it, and exits the tent to stand outside. He hopes the night chill will cool the flames in his cheeks, but when Balthier comes out and smirks at him he's unsure it's helped at all.

"You're relieved Captain. Though you don't have to use watch as an excuse to enter my tent."

Basch only grunts in response and heads to his tent. By morning all is forgotten, at least that's how it seems, though Basch continues to get lost in thought more and more, to the point where Penelo pulls him aside and inquires, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yes, I am fine." He assures her, but she narrows her eyes in suspension.

"You keep zoning out on us." She accuses.

"My apologies. I shall try to stay focused." He bows his head a bit in response, and though Penelo doesn't look pleased she doesn't know what else to say. Instead, she watches him closely. As days pass during hunts and loot collecting she notices Basch tense anytime Balthier is near him, and then as she watches more, anytime Balthier flirts with someone Basch narrows his eyes at him, as if angry. She isn't sure what it means though. So instead she does the most sensible thing to her: She asks Fran.

That night, at camp, she makes her way to Fran's tent. "Knock, knock." Penelo calls out, not wanting to invade Fran's privacy.

"Yes, Penelo?"

"Can I ask you something?" Penelo asks, clambering into the tent. It's messier than she would have thought, there are bottles and items scattered about and Penelo can't make heads or tails out of half of them. How Fran finds anything in this mess, let alone packs it, is a mystery. Fran blinks at her, twitching her ears and Penelo knows she better hurry up and spit it out.

"Basch is acting funny." Penelo begins.

"How do you mean?"

"Well lately he keeps zoning out and not paying attention. Not in battles or anything dangerous, but it had me worried. So I watched him and I noticed that anytime him and Balthier get close Basch gets all tense."

"Perhaps he does not like Balthier."

"I thought that too, but any time Balthier flirts with somebody Basch gets all angry faced. I don't want them to hate each other or have a fight."

"Hmmm." Fran thinks, "Basch asked about Balthier flirting before, perhaps he's jealous?"

"Like maybe he likes someone Balthier is flirting with? But then he'd only glare when he flirts with them…" Penelo isn't getting it and Fran sighs.

"Jealous of Balthier."

Penelo blinks a few times before her eyes widen.

"Oh." Is all she can manage.

"I will speak to Balthier about it." Fran says and stands. Before Penelo can argue Fran's already opening Balthier's tent and going in.

"Balthier?"

"Fran I just laid down, what could you possibly want?" Balthier mumbles.

"Have you been flirting with Basch?"

Balthier opens one eye to look at her, "And if I have, what business is it of yours? Are you jealous my dear Fran?"

Fran's ears twitch and she frowns. "Then what is the problem?" Balthier asks, sitting up.

"He has been distracted and Penelo is worried."

"Distracted, hmm?" Balthier grins. "No worries, I shall take care of it." Balthier rises and dresses, and though Fran doesn't like that tone she knows that nothing she says will make Balthier deter from his current path, she instead only heads back into her tent and sleeps.

When Basch wakes he is not alone. He scurries back a bit before he realizes it's not a foe.

"Good morning Captain." Balthier smirks.

Basch is lost; he has no idea if he missed something or not. He knows nothing happened last night, and besides Balthier is dressed. "What are you doing in my tent?"

"Why, watching you sleep of course." Balthier answers, nonchalant.

Basch is glad he sleeps clothed, and makes a mental note to keep it that way. Instead he gathers his sword and exits the tent, ignoring the event altogether. All through the next days Balthier sticks near him no matter how hard he tries to stay away. A brush of shoulders here, a slight bump of hips in battle, it's like he can't escape it. If it wasn't bad enough, there are the casual flirts and jokes now, as if he's been doing it all along. Basch gets covered in oil and instead of Fran or Penelo throwing him a handkerchief, Balthier is there, brushing it off his face and being way too close. Basch's clothes get a bit singed from a wild Fira and when he tries to fix them Balthier pouts about 'hiding your beautiful skin'. The others cast strange looks but it starts to become so frequent, it's got to the point where Balthier isn't even flirting with anyone else.

Basch is out again in between adventures, taking first watch, staring at the stars. He can only think of the pirate and his cursed suave words and brushes of fiery skin. Perhaps it's the desert heat, but every time the man brushes against him he'd swear that someone had cast Firaga at him, the heat that man puts off, even with clothes. It was worse when Balthier brushed hands or touched his face for whatever new reason. It was irritating him to no end.

Basch stretches and decides some cool water will help clear his head. He makes his way to the pool nearby, careful to check for monsters in the area before leaving the camp a bit. He sips some water and begins to head back when he's pushed against the cliff side; he's about ready to pull his sword and fight the beast when a pair of twinkling brown eyes and mocking smile greet him instead.

Basch doesn't know what to say, or do for that matter. He's trapped with the cliff behind him and the pirate's arms at either side. He's sure he has the strength to move them, but he can swear it's all left him at this moment. Balthier seems to be moving closer until Basch can swear he can feel breath on his face, warm in the cool night air. Basch doesn't remember how to breathe.

"Good night Captain." Balthier smirks and walks away leaving Basch against a cliff side, too stunned to move.

In what must have been a few minutes he shakes his head and blinks. What the hell just happened? What was that? Basch doesn't know, but he's about to find out.

He makes his way to Balthier's tent and barges in. He cares not about asking to come in after that nonsense. "Balthier I don't know what you think you're doing, but I am going to ask you to cease it immediately." He growls, indignant, stepping close to the man.

"Why Captain, whatever do you imply?" Balthier smiles coyly.

"This flirting or whatever you want to call it."

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it."

Basch blinks at him, aghast. "I don't know what you mean."

Balthier steps forward and Basch moves back again, right into a tent pole and finds himself trapped again. He looks back up to find Balthier right in his face, barely an inch away, and the ability to breathe has deserted him again.

"Then why do you find it so hard to breathe Captain?" Balthier smirks.

"I don't…" Basch begins, but Balthier places a finger over his lips, stopping all speech.

"Shhh Captain. No worries." Balthier moves again, impossibly closer, taking the finger away and Basch swears his heart is going to beat out of his chest. What in the world is happening?

 **AN:** _What in the world_ _ **is**_ _happening dear readers? Will Basch get caught up in the devilish pirate's ways? Will he ever figure out what this feeling is in his chest? Will Balthier ever stop flirting (and being so damn attractive)? Read on to find out!_


	3. -Uncouth-

**AN:** _Uncouth, for those who don't know is another fancy term for uncivilized, or coarse, not unlike my favorite pirate._

-Uncouth-

Balthier closes the distance remaining, not that there was more than a hair's breadth between them to begin with. His lips are impossibly soft, wet, and hot as fire, like the rest of him. He moves expertly and precisely, it's easy to tell it's not his first. On the other hand Basch is all rough and dry, stubble surely rubbing at the other, and he has no idea what to do or how to do it. But before he has time to think it over Balthier's hands move with lightning speed, one trying at the ties on his vest while the other tries to find purchase on bare skin beneath said vest.

It is then that he pushes Balthier back with such force he stumbles a bit. He moves forward to begin again when Basch moves aside and glares at him.

"Captain, come now don't be such a tease."

"I am not some courtesan to be bedded pirate."

"I never said you were."

"But that's exactly what you're trying to do. Good night Balthier." Basch turns and stalks out of the tent. Instead of being dissuaded Balthier only grins and redoubles his efforts. He flirts obviously and often, he takes every opportunity to be close to the soldier, but Basch only distances himself further.

At one point Balthier muses to Fran, "I'm just not having any success with that insufferable fool."

Fran sighs. "You said he was offended by what you did, yes?"

"What of it?"

Fran rolls her eyes, "Perhaps you should be more romantic."

Balthier slaps his own head in mock ignorance, "Of course! Thanks my dear viera."

Fran only twitches her ears and walks off.

Basch is skeptical when Balthier stops with the flirting, and altogether too. He almost wants to ask Fran again, but knows how fruitless that conversation is likely to be. He can only ask the stars each night he stands watch, but they are as silent as the viera.

Next time Basch is hurt in battle Balthier rushes to his aid and ever so gently heals his wounds or bandages him up, though it still should be someone else's job. When Basch mentions that a particular food is to his liking he finds that Balthier gives up his to him. Each little thing makes Basch more and more comfortable around the sky pirate.

Before watch one night Basch moves to get a drink again, but is greeted with a cup from Balthier instead. "Thought you might get thirsty."

Basch blinks at it, then takes it and drinks. "My thanks."

A silence falls, but to Basch it's comforting to share it with someone. He looks up to the stars, "They are beautiful tonight."

"Not as beautiful as you." Balthier murmurs and Basch turns to him, mouth a little agape. He's moved a bit closer, within a hand's reach.

Basch shakes his head, "Balthier do not jest." He's a traitor soldier covered in scars. He's far from beautiful.

"I would never." Balthier swears, his traditional mocking tone gone.

Balthier takes another step closer. Basch isn't trapped by a cliff or a pole, but he still feels like he can't move. He swallows loudly, suddenly parched, even after drinking.

"Balthier I…"

And Balthier moves forward again, pressing lips to his own and Basch's heart pounds like mad in his chest.

It's not demanding or pushy, but it's still hot and wet and wonderful. Balthier's hands stay at his sides and Basch wills himself to move, but he's so afraid he'll do it wrong. Balthier withdrawals and Basch stops himself from following the kiss.

Balthier lays his forehead against his, noses lightly brushing. "You can kiss me too Captain, I don't mind."

How can he be so cool and yet feel like fire? How can he be so calm when Basch feels like he might explode from sheer panic?

"I don't know how…" He manages, barely a whisper, ashamed, and begins to look away, anywhere but at the man before him.

Balthier hooks his fingers under Basch's chin and pulls him back. "Just move Captain. I promise you can't do it wrong."

Basch manages a slight nod, sure he's blushing furiously when all thought deserts him as Balthier presses forward again. He moves this time, so sure he's doing it wrong, but the other doesn't make to pull away and he feels ever the slightest bit more confident. A battle had felt difficult, in the midst of war there was constant peril. But this, this is unknown territory. In a fight Basch knows how to move, what to do, what to expect. This is all new and absolutely terrifying. Each move is a calculation with unknown variables and consequences, and each is also something so wonderful his heart is fit to burst; he can swear he must be flying, though he knows his feet remain on solid ground. What is this feeling? He doesn't know, but he doesn't want it to stop, something like wings in his stomach, in his heart, warmth from between his ribs, and fire in his fingertips.

Balthier moves back, brushing his nose against the other's, catching his breath and smiling gently at Basch. "Not half bad Captain."

Basch doesn't know what to say. He's never kissed someone before but he knows he wants to continue. When Balthier moves away to his side he almost speaks before Vaan walks up, yawning. How is it late enough for the next shift?

Vaan is too tired to notice Balthier beside Basch, and only waves at Basch as he takes his post. Basch begins to walk to his tent bewildered when a hand grabs his. He looks back to see Balthier smiling that debonair smile at him and he wills away the flutter in his gut.

"Come Captain, my tent is this way."

"Balthier…" Basch warns, concern edging his voice. He is not going to be had.

"No worries Captain, I'll be on my best behavior."

Basch sighs, abandoning argument for now, and follows the pirate to his tent. Balthier sits on his blanket and pats the space before him. Basch narrows his eyes at the man, but sits all the same. Balthier spins his finger in the air, so Basch turns around with a shrug. Fire hot hands clasp his shoulders and begin to move, thumbs pressing into places he didn't know could hurt. Basch hisses but the pain ebbs away as Balthier's expert fingers massage away. He finds himself relaxing into the heat soaked touch, relaxing in a way he hasn't ever done. It feels strange to let his guard down, to not be tense, but it also feels comforting, even if it is making Basch just a little unsure. He doesn't know if he should trust the man behind him, but he knows he won't place a blade, or in his case a gun, in between in his ribs, so what harm could come of it, really?

He soon feels Balthier undoing his vest and tenses again, "Relax Captain. I can't reach your back with this on." Basch makes himself relax as Balthier undoes the last hold of the vest and begins to undo the shirt beneath as well. Basch shrugs them off and Balthier drops them beside him, moving his hands back to their work.

Basch can't lie, there are places back there that hurt more than he can say, but most of him is nervous about the scars. It's a silly, trifling thing, but it nags him. Balthier's hands don't lag though, he only massages like they're not there, and Basch wants to ask, but decides to leave it be. The warmth of those hands is something he'd rather leave for now then to disturb them with such things.

There are spots Balthier hits where Basch has to bite his tongue for fear of unbidden noises escaping. He won't antagonize the man, and he's sure the others can hear none the less. He can feel Balthier pull closer, hands kneading, one up to his neck, and around to slide across his collar bone, and the other up his side, working up to his chest and Basch barely suppresses a shiver. It's not cold in the tent, no it's blazing hot and it's like the heat will burn him alive. He can feel Balthier move closer again and there's an exhale on the back of his neck that gives him goose bumps. He wants to say something but he can't find the words. He closes his eyes, trying to think as those hands massage his stomach, his chest and breath ghosts across his neck, his ears.

 **AN:** _Where is this going dear readers? Is the smut here? Maybe, I won't say. *halo above head appears, crackles and goes out* Don't mind that. Anyway… will Basch come to his senses and stop the advances, or will his lack of expertise be his downfall? What will Balthier do next? Read on to find out!_


	4. -Unbelievable-

-Unbelievable-

 **AN:** _At my tally, this is actually the longest chapter, and though I shouldn't have to warn you if you're reading this, SMUT!_

Basch wakes up shirtless wrapped in blankets, a face full of blonde hair in his face. He pulls back and realizes all at once where he is. He's pressed up against Balthier, arm draped over the man, and it is then that he backs away quickly.

Balthier grumbles and sees the look of surprise on the other's face and smiles, "Good morning Captain. Where are you going so fast, I was hoping we could go again?"

Basch's eyes widen and he moves to scold the man before he interrupts.

"Calm down Captain, we didn't do anything." Balthier sighs, sitting up.

"What?" Basch asks, confused.

"We didn't do anything. Look, you're clothed and so am I." Basch looked down and noticed, he may have been shirtless, but his pants were still on, and Balthier was definitely still dressed too. Basch could only blink in disbelief.

"You fell asleep."

"What?" Was all Basch could manage.

Balthier looked at him the best 'really?' look he could manage, "I said you fell asleep. I was just working on massaging your chest when you leaned back on my shoulder and I'd realized you'd fallen asleep. Must have been pretty tired, hmm?"

Basch couldn't help but be surprised, relieved, and feel that little flutter again before he shut it out completely.

"Maybe next time Captain." Balthier smirked and winked. Basch stands as Balthier does, and seems to think for a moment before placing a quick peck on Balthier's lips and departing. He does miss the quick look of surprise pass over the pirate's face, followed by that trademark grin.

No one sees Basch leave, but they do notice the change. Basch doesn't shy away from the slight touches anymore, or scowl at every flirt. Instead it's a small smile, or maybe even a slight touch back, something only Balthier will notice. Basch compliments the pirate a few times, much to a few party members' surprise. He even goes out of his way to find favorite foods and give them to him. Nothing too decedent, mind you, but not unlike what Balthier had tried to do for Basch.

Somehow it's different though. He knows the foods even though Balthier swears he's never said a word. The compliments are well placed and never teasing. He wakes to find little things at his bedside, perhaps a small flask of alcohol, or he may wake to his gun clean and pristine as when he first purchased it. There's a battle they go through and Balthier comes out with his shirt all torn and covered in oil; he swears he'll have to buy a new one. But when Balthier comes back to his room at the inn his shirt sits on the bed, good as new. It's been washed, and thoroughly, and even stitched back together meticulously. Balthier can only blink at it, this time the one taken aback and lost, and when Basch comes in later he has to know.

"Did you do this?"

Basch nods.

"Why?" Balthier quirks an eyebrow at the other man.

"It's your favorite shirt."

"I could have bought another."

"Even you said that you didn't want to do that, and I quote, 'it won't be the same'." Basch retorts with a smile.

"This must have taken some kind of new magic to clean."

Basch only shrugs, "I didn't mind."

For a moment, and only a moment Balthier feels something…strange…in his chest but it's gone and he can only blame indigestion. Balthier lays the shirt on the chair instead and strides towards Basch.

"Something like that should deserve a reward Captain."

"Balthier, I said…" He begins before Balthier has covered his lips with his own. It's been a bit since their last kiss, but it feels just as sweet. Balthier pulls Basch up, with a little difficulty, and gets them a bit more level before letting his hands rake up and fall into those dirty gold locks. Basch has gotten a bit better at this, at least he thinks he has, but he wants to be better, so he takes his hands and wraps one around Balthier's waist, pulling him close, and the other threads its way up to mirror Balthier's, grabbing hold of what hair he can.

He must have done something right because Balthier makes a little noise that sends a shiver up Basch's spine. Balthier flicks something against his lips and he moves and soon realizes that there's a tongue in his mouth, tasting him, sliding across his teeth and he lets some instinct take over and tries to move his own.

There's the feeling again, the wings in his gut and chest, the warmth in his chest, the fire at his fingertips, but the fire is spreading, seeping and filling him, pooling in his gut and he doesn't know how long he can stand it, because each flick of that fiery little tongue only burns the fire hotter.

Balthier begins to walk him a step at a time until Basch's feels the bed behind his knees and he buckles, falling back. Balthier is somehow still kissing him, an arm holding him aloft, while the other begins to pick at his vest. He can only play fair, and a little brave, as he takes both of his own hands to pick at Balthier's clasps. Balthier is much better at this, and assists Basch with the last few clasps, throwing his vest aside. Balthier tugs at Basch's shirt and he obliges, sitting up and letting the pirate peel it and the vest off of him.

He can feel Balthier's gaze on him, roaming over his skin, and he wants to cover up again, somehow self conscious again. "Apologies, I must be a sad sight." He mumbles.

Balthier only tuts, "Stunning Captain, absolutely stunning." He soothes, fingers tracing over the lightest form of muscles Basch has regained since imprisonment. Basch gives the other a disbelieving glance, at least until he's distracted by Balthier's quick movements, and in the blink of an eye Balthier's shirt is with his vest and Basch can't help but stare.

Compared to his own, Balthier's skin is smooth, and as he soon finds, wondrously soft and warm. Balthier grabs one of his Basch's hands and places it upon his chest with a small smile. "This isn't a case of look but don't touch Captain." He teases.

Basch trails his hand across chest and stomach, mesmerized. Balthier only chuckles a little, and leans down, nosing Basch's face aside and places little kisses across his neck and collarbone. Basch only exposes more and closes his eyes, relaxing, at least until Balthier nips at his collarbone, making Basch gasp.

Balthier only glances at him for a moment, his gaze mischievous, and dare he say it, sexy? The pirate only ducks back down and trails the kisses down his bare chest, gentle fiery wet kisses, gracing across scars and bare skin alike. He slides down the bed, hands working on undoing the laces on his shoes as he peppers more kisses across what skin he can reach. When Balthier moves to hips he nips again and Basch nearly jumps out of his skin as electricity zips up his spine.

During the distraction the pirate's hands have begun to tug at his pants, and they're nearly off his hips before Basch realizes and grabs those plundering hands. "Balthier…I…"

"Haven't done this before? Don't worry Captain, I'll be gentle. Pirates honor." He says, holding up a hand in mock swearing.

Basch can only swallow the lump in his throat and nod. He can't deny the pounding in his chest, the want he feels building there. He wants to share this...feeling…this elation, and he must be brave to do so. As soon as he has nodded, the pants are whisked off and Balthier has shaken off his own, and they're both as bare as can be.

Basch is larger, yes, but he's never shaved and there's a bundle of blonde locks while Balthier is as smooth and hairless as everywhere else. Basch can't decide if he should stare or not, so the most he can do is look for a few moments, look away, back again, and repeat. Balthier on the other hand is trailing his fingers across his hips, giving him chills. The pirate leans down and begins to pepper more kisses across his bare hips and he can only lay there tense. "Relax Captain." Basch nods, even if the pirate can't see, and tries his best to follow instructions.

He's gaining focus, though he still feels like his stomach is churning and the fire in his gut is pooling lower and lower with each kiss. It's shattered when a warm, wet tongue glides up his cock, flicking off the head. He'd say something, but before any words can form Balthier's grabbed hold of him and he's enveloped by that heated mouth instead and all thought ceases, besides perhaps, 'Oh Gods'.

He can only hold onto Balthier's shoulders, hoping he's not gripping too hard, but everything feels so good, it's all he can do to keep a hold on reality. He can only squeeze harder, at a loss for words, when the feeling comes to a point, but Balthier only ducks his head down further and Basch tips over the edge, groaning long and low, head pushed back into the bed, back arching.

Balthier only laps at him a few more times, earning a twitch or two in response, before he withdrawals, licking across his swollen lips. Basch wants to say something in compliment, but isn't sure of the words, and before he can think of anything Balthier has placed two fingers at his lips. Basch only blinks at them, "Suck." Balthier instructs and Basch opens his mouth and obliges. He's not quite sure what's going on right now, he still feels so buzzed.

Balthier pulls them back, and pushes Basch's legs apart. When he presses one of the wet fingers against him, he jumps back a little, but Balthier only grabs onto his hip and holds him, "Remember Captain, you must relax. It will hurt a bit, but I do swear it will feel much better after long." He swears, voice gentle and low, the hand on his hip tracing comforting circles.

When the finger slips in he hisses, but the pain is nothing compared to whips or swords. Strange, sure, but not altogether uncomfortable. When another joins it he does his best not to tense up, even when the pirate begins to move them and scissor them about.

"Comfortable, Captain?"

Basch nods again, confused when the fingers move, but then the pirate moves forward and an altogether different appendage presses against him. He takes a breath, finally understanding a bit, and then it's pushing in, and Basch grits his teeth until Balthier is sheathed completely, though he doesn't move yet. The pirate only hisses a bit, hands twisted in the blanket, so Basch, in fear that he's somehow in some sort of pain, reaches up and strokes the man's cheek.

Balthier blinks his eyes open, confusion crossing his features for a moment before he notices the concern on Basch's face and chuckles. "I'm fine dear Captain. Just controlling myself." When Basch only blinks at him he continues, "I assure you it is the opposite of pain that I am feeling dear Captain."

Basch seems to register the meaning implicit, and his cheeks color, earning a hearty laugh from the man atop him.

"Now my dear Captain, it's up to you. When you are ready, simply say the word."

Basch takes a moment to take a few deep breaths, and though some part of him wants to wait longer he can feel the slightest shake in the pirate's arms, and see the black of lust in the other man's eyes, so after one more deep breath he pulls the other to him and locks his lips with him and moves his hip up towards Balthier's. That's all the permission the pirate needs, and he begins to cant his hips, and kiss fervently, tongue flicking out, and Basch opens his lips and lets the warmth fill him.

Basch's hands catch in Balthier's hair and rake through earning a low growl that sends that warmth right back down to between his hips again. Balthier pushes further, a bit harder and then he hits something and Basch can't kiss because all he can do is call out in surprise and pleasure.

Balthier smiles devilishly, "There we go. I did say it'd feel good soon enough, didn't I Captain?" He says it, but it comes out an almost purr, his hips steady, but Basch can't focus and pulls on the pirate's hips.

When he doesn't move and only grins all the more, Basch can only whisper out one word, "Please."

Balthier smiles outright, "You've found the magic word Captain." And he pushes forward again, into that spot over and over again, foreheads pressed together and Basch can barely register the warm breath coming across his face in quick gasps. Instead, he can only grip those slim little hips and pull him into him, and then Balthier wraps a hand around his cock, and pumps in time with the movement of his hips and Basch's head fall backs and he cries out.

"Balthier!" He groans and then he's clenching and the pirate pushes just a few more times before he shudders and moans, deep and guttural, and they finish not more than a few seconds apart, gasping.

Balthier withdrawals and Basch doesn't want to admit that he misses the feeling already. But Balthier has returned with a cloth and wipes the white off of him, his touch so delicate that Basch takes the cloth when the other pulls away and returns the favor. Balthier watches him, that something kicking in his chest again, and though he can almost ignore it, Basch discards the cloth, finished, and pulls him into a kiss.

This kiss is soft and tender though, no rush or fever, no pushing tongues or ragged breaths. Just a slow, gentle kiss and Basch pulls back, bumping his nose against the other's and Balthier can feel that…thing…in his chest kick again, a growing warmth that spreads to his fingertips. The pirate only scolds it, tells it to quit, and adopts his cool carefree demeanor once again.

"Go gets some rest Captain. I'm sure you need it." He says, and lies down upon the bed, fully expecting Basch to leave so he can forget…whatever that was.

The bed's weight shifts, but instead of the weight leaving it's spread out next to him, and he opens his eyes to see Basch laying next to him, staring into his eyes. Balthier swallows that lump in his throat, "Suit yourself Captain." He says and turns over, trying to hide the confusion from his face, and to stop that thing coming back again.

He can feel it beating at his ribs, up into his throat, his chest unpleasantly warm, and his fingertips burning. He wipes them on the covers, willing it away, when his breath catches in his throat.

Basch has scooted forward, curled behind him, and wrapped an arm around his chest…holding him. He doesn't know what to do, with the man's breath ghosting across his neck the wing-like beats and warmth becoming so hard to ignore. What the hell is this?

 **AN:** _Yup there's the smut…damn was that hard to write. It took me twenty minutes to decide on 'cock' by the way, because half the other words out there…just no. I tried my best, but anyway, to other things. Will Balthier keep the Captain on his toes? Will he figure out what is going on with him, or ignore it in traditional fashion? Will Basch stay, or leave? *plays The Clash's 'Should I Stay or Should I Go'* Ha…not mine by the way, so let's just…read on to find out!_


	5. -Unlucky-

**AN:** _I don't know why but this fanfiction has found me listening to pop love songs that I haven't heard in ages. So uh… if you want to listen to a song with this I've found that The Backstreet Boys 'As Long As You Love Me.' Is a good one. What it works? Seriously it fits so well it's scary, don't blame me if I like old pop (I swear I listen to other good music leave me alone)_

-Unlucky-

When Balthier awakes he's against something warm and moving. He looks up groggy, confused, when he finds himself curled into Basch, laying against his chest, legs entangled, with Basch still sound asleep. Balthier can feel the slight movement of breath beneath him. He's never seen the Captain this…at peace. Even on the night when he had snuck in to watch him sleep, he'd been tense. The worry lines etched onto his face seem lighter, his shoulders lax, and Balthier nearly jumps out of his skin when he speaks.

"Good morning Balthier." He smiles, and Balthier pulls away, the feeling back again with fervor.

"Good morning." He replies, a bit curt. He can see Basch frown a little, but he shakes it off and sits up.

"I suppose you have things to do. I shall leave you be." Basch stands and Balthier almost thanks the Gods when Basch pulls him into another one of those gentle kisses for a moment before releasing him and leaving.

Balthier is left staring at the door, heart pounding, that feeling growing heavier in his chest.

So he takes the only course of action that makes sense. He shuts out the feeling, and the man that causes it with it.

The next time when Balthier pulls away from his touch Basch's eyebrows furrow, but he only tries again. When he dismisses gifts and offered food with a 'no thank you Captain' he frowns. When he turns down help in battle and says someone else can surely do it, that feeling in his heart pangs instead and the warmth fades into a knot in his stomach instead. When they're back in an inn again, he knocks on the pirate's door but when Balthier looks up he only says 'busy Captain' and waves him off.

When they're out camping though, he knows Balthier isn't busy and sneaks into his tent once everyone has dozed off. The sky pirate sleeps soundly and Basch can only stare like he has once before, admiring the sleeping figure before him, his stomach a knot, but the wings in his chest is as furious as ever. He doesn't wish to wake him, so he only curls in next to him, wrapping an arm around the other, and sleeps.

He's woken abruptly, Balthier standing over him, looking angry. The knot in his stomach tightens.

"What do you think you're doing Captain?" Balthier snaps.

Basch's heart is pounding, but flight or fight has snapped into action and he furrows his brows, "Being near you Balthier. What's wrong with you?" He accuses.

"Nothing is wrong with me Captain. Something is wrong with you. I thought you could take a hint." He scoffs.

Basch can only blink, the knot tying into his heart, the wings furious, but getting smaller and smaller as the knot takes hold instead.

"What is it Captain…hmmm?"

"Balthier I lo…" He begins.

"Don't bother Captain. You must be too thick-headed to get it. I don't want you."

"What?" Basch breathes, stunned.

"A most common phrase from you. I said, 'I. Don't. Want. You.'"

"But…"

Balthier snaps, something in his chest twisting, his stomach sour, and he fights it with harshness as usual, "You're a courtesan Captain. I bedded you, and now I'm done."

Basch blinks, the knot tight, the wings gone, the warmth only bitter cold. He doesn't say a word, he only stands, walks in front of Balthier and glares.

Balthier feels like his insides are twisting, churning as Basch stands before him. Then Basch moves lightning quick and as his cheek stings and burns, the tent flaps billowing as Basch leaves, Balthier realizes he's been slapped. For some reason though, his chest aches more than his face.

They avoid one another like the plague. Basch pitches his tent on the outskirts of camp, and takes food there as well. Balthier acts like the other doesn't even exist; he doesn't say his name, look in his direction, or even assist in battle.

The whole group notices, but most are too afraid to say anything. Ashe could care less, Penelo is clueless, and only Vaan tries. One night at the fire Vaan speaks up, "So did you and Basch have a fight or something?"

Balthier stands too quickly, snapping at the boy, "That ignorant buffoon is of no concern of mine. Nor should my personal affairs be any of yours." With that, he stalks off to his tent in a huff.

Vaan only blinks, "What's his problem?" He asks the group but everyone shrugs, besides Fran who twitches her ears, staring after Balthier.

As more time passes, they are still distant, but they at least trade meager words, necessities, and no more. Basch moves back into camp, still away from Balthier, but he dines with everyone once more. Balthier acknowledges the Captain and aides him in battle, but no more than is needed.

A time comes when Balthier requires assistance and calls to Basch for help, "I need help onto this Chocobo, still a bit stiff from that last battle, could you give me a hand?" Basch only snaps a huffy and quick 'No'.

Balthier blinks after him as he stalks away, "What did I do?" He remarks, all innocence. Almost everyone shrugs, just as clueless.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Fran complains.

"I am no idiot." Balthier remarks, mock hurt on his face.

"You are the biggest idiot."

"I take offense to that." He chides with a grin, but when Fran twitches her ears and stalks off he wonders what he's done wrong.

What none of the group notices, besides the ever-observant Fran, are the slightest things neither will admit. She can catch Basch watching Balthier mid-story, and watch him snap out of it, shake his head and quickly retire to bed. When the stars come out and he stands watch she can hear the quiet musings, asking the Fates why they tease him so, did he really deserve this to only end up agreeing that, indeed, he probably did deserve it. There are times she wakes in the night, passing his tent, and hears the slightest whisper of 'Balthier', and she can only shake her head in the still of the night.

It is not just the Captain she watches though, for the sky pirate is just as guilty as he. She catches Balthier watching him in battle as he moves with ease, to quickly glance away, and unleash such of flurry of anger on the creature he fights. He picks at his food at dinner if it's anything that he had once given up to Basch, and she can hear him tossing and turning for periods of the night, enough to give him bags under his eyes. When she elects to room next to him in an inn she can hear his pacing footfalls, and though muffled, she can also hear him arguing with himself saying 'stop it Balthier, stop thinking on it' and occasionally 'why does it hurt' cried out into the night.

She tells neither; why should she? She has never understood humes and their romantic customs anyway.

The next hunt mark they take is a higher rank than they're used to, but Balthier waves it off once he sees the reward. "We can take it, no worries." He promises, and they head out.

The battle is harder than expected. There are not enough potions, and phoenix downs are following suit; to top it off magic is running low, and even Penelo can barely breathe between each Cura, since she doesn't have enough to cast much else. Basch jumps in for Ashe, who retreats with low health, but decently well off all the same. The creature is almost down, but it pulls a large final attack, aimed right for Basch. He can't dodge, not in time, and it hits him, full force. He's on the ground, and Balthier moves to jump for him, "Basch!" He cries, but Fran grabs him, and motions to the creature, still barely alive, but still a threat.

They fell the creature at last and Balthier runs to Basch's side. He isn't moving and the dark pool beneath him is unnervingly large. Balthier scoops him up, cradling the other man in his arms, "Basch speak to me, come on." He pleads, and the whole group can hear the worry in his voice and it's so out of place that their own worry multiplies tenfold.

"Heal him!" Balthier shouts at them, but they're out. There aren't enough potions, and everyone's out of magic, and all Balthier can do is blink away the dampness beginning in his eyes.

"Basch…please…" He pleads, almost a whisper.

Basch stirs, blinking up at Balthier and manages a horse whisper, "I don't want to die alone."

 **AN:** _UGH! The feels this gave me writing this. The courtesan bit nearly killed me, then that last line did me in. All I could do was yell at myself going 'why am I doing this' and then keep on writing. Will Basch die alone, not knowing what could have been? Will Balthier man up and admit his damn feelings you stupid obstinate pirate? Don't kill me dear readers, I beg you, instead read on and find out!_


	6. -Unknown-

-Unknown-

"Don't say that. I'm right here. You won't die alone." He promises, hoisting the Captain and carrying him all the way back to the Strahl. He deposits him in his own cabin, the more spacious of the bunch, and rummages through the backup storage for whatever he can find.

Balthier takes to pacing, and the group finds him this way when they catch up. Penelo and Ashe inquire about Basch, but Balthier only shrugs them off with not much more than a grunt or a wave of his hand.

At first Balthier won't let anyone else near him but when he pushes Fran and she hisses at him he snaps out of it a little and relents.

He doesn't leave the bedside, and frequently sleeps, curled uncomfortably in the chair beside the bed. Each little rest is fitful and he wakes sweating, nightmares of Basch's death fresh in his mind, and he has to rush to the bedside to check that the Captain's heart still beats.

What may only be a few days to everyone else feels like eternity to Balthier, and when Basch finally awakes he shouts so loud that the whole ship can hear. They're all there when Basch manages to sit up, pushing Balthier back when he tries to help.

He looks to Fran and Penelo, "Thank you, for saving me." He manages.

Fran shakes her head and Penelo only gives a half smile, "Fran only helped a little, Balthier was the one who did most of the work." She nods to Balthier.

Basch looks to him, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yah he was worried sick about you, pacing the whole ship. I think he might have worn a spot in the floor." Vaan jokes, but quickly loses his confidence when Balthier glares his way.

"Perhaps we should leave you to rest." Ashe offers and Basch nods, and the group leaves until it's just Balthier and he.

"I can go too, if you wish." He offers, and it's so quiet Basch has to strain to hear. He can't believe that the man who has done nothing but push him away is the one to nurse him back to help. Let alone can he comprehend that he's been worried. He can see the dark circles under the pirate's eyes, the crumpled clothes, and the uncoiffed hair. Something in his stomach feels like it churns.

"Why?" He croaks.

Balthier looks up, "You said you didn't want to die alone."

He can remember it, even if barely, but mostly he can remember the worry he heard laced in the pirate's voice as he lay in his arms. The thing in his stomach isn't churning, no, it's like something fluttering again, ever so slightly, but he elects to ignore it.

He wants to accuse the pirate, but he is still honor bound. "I suppose I owe you."

Balthier blinks, shock crossing his face for a moment.

"You saved my life." Basch explains.

Balthier bites his lip and almost begins to pace again before he stops himself and goes to Basch's bedside, grabbing his hand. The fluttering is stronger, crawling up, but he only tamps it down.

"Let me try again." He manages and Basch scowls and snatches his hand away.

"Why should I?" He snaps and Balthier visibly flinches and something in his chest pangs, but he doesn't care.

"Just once more, that's all I'm asking. If it doesn't work, I'll drop it and we'll never speak of it again. Just let me start over." He pleads, looking into Basch's eyes, and there's the pang again, but he'd be damned if he cared.

"So you can hurt me again?" He accuses and there's a wince and another flinch so unlike the pirate that it almost hurts.

He drops to his knees next to him and Basch swears the man might cry, but he swears he won't unharden his heart, at least until Balthier breathes the one word he'd never thought he'd hear pass from his lips.

"Please."

The fluttering is stronger, so hard to ignore, especially with that slight whisper from the man next to his bedside. He doesn't want to do it, but he does owe the man, doesn't he? He manages a sigh and relents, "Very well."

Balthier jerks to look at him and smiles, taking his hand again. "Thank you. I won't mess it up this time, I swear." He sounds so genuine Basch's stomach fills with that feeling again, but he can't let it be so easy.

He removes his hand, much gentler this time, "Give me time to rest. Three days."

Balthier nods and stands, leaving Basch to rest, staring at the ceiling, wondering how the Fates will see fit to treat him now.

When the three days have passed he goes back out with the group, despite a few protests from Penelo, and takes back his own room. He says nothing about staying in the pirate's quarters, though a little of him misses the softer bed. He won't dare to go there though, not that easily and instead acts as if the pirate and he have just met.

When he wakes in the morning and Balthier breaks his fast he ignores him, and the group exchange worried glances once more.

Balthier clears his throat, "Welcome aboard the Strahl Captain. I hope you are comfortable."

Basch nods in recognition, but not much more.

Balthier spends the whole night pacing his quarters once more, much to Fran's annoyance, who at one point opens his door and hisses at him. He sits, forgetting her delicate ears, and stares at the ceiling until a thought strikes him.

They stop into town and as Basch heads to the local inn for a room and food as usual, instead of staying in the ship, Balthier follows. He takes the seat opposite the Captain once more, and though he isn't lost in thought this time, he only gives him the slightest of glances.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Balthier." He flourishes his hand again and he can swear he can see the slightest quirk of a smile on Basch's face before he speaks.

"You seem to already know me." He remarks, staring into his ale.

"Yes well, one does tend to hear the stories."

"Do you believe them all?"

"I believe in what I can see Captain."

Basch glances up at him for a moment before returning his gaze back into his drink.

Balthier only smiles that mischievous smile once more and begins his plan, "Though I do see a quite lonely and attractive Captain sitting alone."

Basch blinks up at him, still wary as ever, but Balthier only blinks at him, unwavering.

"Perhaps a bit of company isn't so bad?" But Basch only sits there, "Or perhaps so. I shall try to change your mind dear Captain." Balthier smiles and gives the slightest of bows before leaving Basch to wonder what in the world the pirate could be up to.

He finds Balthier flirting again, ever so slightly. But somehow, it's different. Each time he does, it comes off genuine, and he's always looking right at him, so there's no mistaking who he means. He never flirts with anyone else, not even his typical casual flirting; instead it's all for Basch and he isn't sure what to make of it.

Then the helpful things return as well. He finds himself hurt in battle, being tended to all over again by Balthier, but each touch is never too pushy, never skirting elsewhere. He fixes each wound with care, even the slightest of scratches and Basch can only continue to tamp shut the knot trying to unwind in him.

Next thing Basch knows, Balthier is asking all sorts of questions that seem to have no meaning, until later. First its foods, prepared for him, procured just because he's never had them, even things that must be expensive or particularly hard to find. A few group members roll their eyes at the treatment, but Basch has to admit that he'd never thought to try them on his own.

He finds them on new courses in the Strahl to places he's never seen, guided on tours by the pirate, finding his hand being tugged along before he can argue. Each is more breathtaking than the last, and each only sets the warmth in him to grow a little more.

He wakes one morning to find a gleaming sword in the stead of his old, dull blade, with a hastily scrawled note attached. 'It brings out your eyes' is all it says and Basch can't help but chuckle a little at the silliness of it all. Naturally Balthier only shrugs it off, but not before a, "Anything for you my Captain."

Basch doesn't realize it until Balthier is walking ahead of him that it was different. It wasn't just 'Captain', but instead 'my Captain' and then he can't help but notice that Balthier only ever says 'my Captain' now instead.

On watch Balthier brings him water again, but instead of lagging behind, simply says a 'good night'.

Basch has to cut him some slack. He's trying isn't he? He still won't let himself be fooled, so what's the harm?

He grabs the other's hand, making Balthier look back, surprise etched across his face. The pirate had been so sure that he'd have to keep this up, or worse give it up, that his chest had felt in tangles for ages. The relief he feels when Basch says, "Stay, I think I may like that company after all." is unimaginable.

He stands beside him, weight shifting feet as Basch stares up into the stars. There are so many words on his tongue but he is so unsure of which are the right ones. The feeling in his chest hurts so much, but he knows that he can't ignore it, can't push it away. It didn't do anything good in the first place, but he's so lost, so bewildered, and all he knows is that the mere thought of losing…whatever this is… is so much worse.

He's never had anyone treat him the way Basch has. He's never had sweet niceties, or gentle touches, understanding looks. Everyone has only wanted a quick fling with the wanted sky pirate, and when they do want more and he pushes him away, they give up. But Basch hadn't understood, had never known companionship, and had only understood that if he was going to give himself, he would give his all.

But Balthier hadn't known what to do with that, with the feeling that the companionship had brought. Something that wasn't quick and meaningless, and instead something the other wanted to continue, even with Balthier pushing so hard away. He just hadn't realized what it had meant to him.

In the cool of the night he wondered if he'd have the chance to figure out what this knot in his chest was, and what real companionship could be.

 **AN:** _Look I didn't kill Basch readers, just put down the pitchforks and torches, okay? Will the favor work out? Will Basch just push him away, too afraid to be hurt? Will Balthier screw it up? Or will he manage it, and for the Gods sakes SAY SOMETHING to the man? Read on to find out!_


	7. -Unjust-

-Unjust-

Balthier gathers courage, something that seems to be lacking for him lately, at least in these situations, and reaches his hand to interlock with Basch's.

Basch glances back at him and he's afraid he'll pull away, cast him off, but the hand only wraps around his and he's greeted with his first smile, if ever so slight, from the other.

Balthier finds himself relaxing, the knot in his chest untying, and all the while the knot in Basch's chest is getting smaller and smaller, the wing beats and warmth returning once more.

They stand like that, hands locked in the night, even when Fran passes by, ears twitching to relieve Basch. Balthier feels Basch start to let go, but he squeezes his hand, and Basch turns back towards him.

He takes the time to give the slightest peck on Basch's lips before releasing hands and retreating back to his tent. Basch only exhales a breath he hadn't realized he been holding into the air, the fluttering in his stomach spreading up into his chest again, the once tight knot nowhere to be found.

Each watch Basch takes starts like this and ends the same, holding hands and the slightest of kisses. What has to be several long nights for the pirate later, he changes tune and instead squeezes the hand and motions to his tent.

He can see Basch's eyebrows start to crease so he speaks, "I'll be on my best behavior my Captain, I swear."

Basch sighs, but follows him once again to the tent.

Balthier sits down, patting the spot beside him, so Basch sits reluctantly next to him. The pirate begins to take off his vest, and Basch almost stands before a hand pulls him back down.

"I swore my Captain. You must trust me." Balthier keeps his gaze level, though his heart feels in his throat.

Basch takes his seat again, watching warily, but Balthier only removes his vest, his shoes, and then his jewelry before turning back to him.

"I was hoping for some company myself." Balthier manages, sounding more confident then he feels. He lies back on his pillow, and motions to the spot beside him. "I can't promise I don't snore or hog the covers, but I'll keep my hands to myself, pirate's honor."

He holds up his hand again but when Basch narrows his eyes he tries again, "Perhaps a promise then?"

Basch stands for only a moment and Balthier's heart nearly twists out of his chest before the Captain simply removes his shoes and vest before lying next to him. He faces away, but Balthier breathes a quiet sigh of relief none the less.

Balthier wants to move closer but doesn't dare test his luck. Instead he allows himself to drift off, simply inhaling the scent of the man next to him.

With morning he finds he's not very good at promises. He's entangled his legs into Basch's, one arm under the man, the other wrapped around his chest, his head rising and falling with each breath from the other. He isn't sure how to disentangle without waking the Captain though. He's not sure he wants to let him wake like this either, unsure of the reaction. He moves one leg ever so slowly and manages that, with only a stir of movement elicited.

He's about to shift the other leg when Basch moves, throwing a leg over him and wrapping an arm around him; now he's pressed against his chest, no room to even budge. Balthier isn't sure what to do; all he can manage is a wriggle or two, and he's no more unstuck then before. One arm he manages to pull, out from under the Captain, and he begins to push against his chest to try to tug out the other when Basch grumbles.

Balthier freezes in place, and then once Basch is breathing normal once more he tries again. "I do wish you wouldn't move so much, pirate, when I'm trying to sleep." Basch mumbles, cracking an eye at him.

He wants to snap at the man for scaring him like that, but instead he's pleasantly surprised he's not being scolded and lies still. Basch on the other hand only wonders if it's right to trust the man in his arms again, but that furious flutter in his chest is hard to argue with; and though he doesn't know it, Balthier is having just as much trouble with his own feelings.

When they finally move and dress there's a comfortable silence and Basch gives the pirate the lightest peck before leaving and Balthier can't help but hope, that maybe, just maybe, it will work out.

The following nights Basch come into his tent without invitation and lays beside him, and though he's a tad surprised, he doesn't complain when Basch grabs him and pulls him into his arms.

The group is comfortable again, Balthier is all sincere flirts and compliments, and Basch is finally giving the smallest of smiles in response. There is no balking at slight touches, they share food, and exchange pleasantries.

Balthier lets time pass by, trying the waters, and managing one morning when Basch pecks him on the lips to pull him in and kiss him. He won't push it, but he won't wait forever either, the feeling in his chest is fit to burst if he does. Basch allows the kiss, simple, sweet, and still just as fiery as before, and makes it into a habit that Balthier thoroughly enjoys.

Each night watching the Captain remove his shoes and vest is torture, and Balthier has to hold back, no matter how much he wants to touch, to roam, to kiss all the skin he can reach. Perhaps he shouldn't have tried his luck, or perhaps it was his own old habits, but one night when Basch makes to lie next to him, he instead grabs him and kisses him.

Basch doesn't mind, at least at first, it's no different from their morning routine after all, but Balthier isn't listening to the rational part of him at the moment and he's climbed into the Captain's lap, one arm snaking around the back, the other up into his hair holding on for dear life. He doesn't get pushed off though, and the small voice that he could barely hear before is silenced altogether and rationale is all but out the window.

Balthier flicks his tongue out and pulls at the fastenings on his vest all at the same time and Basch grunts and pushes him off. He blinks, trying to get his bearings, watching the Captain begin to stand. The rational voice pipes back up and he near punches himself, "Basch, wait."

The Captain glares at him and grabs his shoes to put them on.

He's a little flustered, and that flutter is tying a knot in him that he remembers well. But dammit, he was tired of waiting; he couldn't grovel forever, could he? "Basch you can't expect me to wait forever. I've been doing everything I can think of to make this right, I swear to you, but you just keep making it harder and harder for me. I _want_ you Basch, okay?"

Maybe it wasn't the right words, because Basch only slaps his other shoe on haphazardly and begins to move.

"Perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say." Balthier admits, but Basch isn't stopping, "Basch, I _need_ you."

The footsteps slow, hesitant and Balthier knows he's heading in the right direction. The feeling in his chest is suffocating, but he can't let this man walk out on him.

"Basch…I…" Gods why is it so hard to say? He takes another breath, Basch is standing there, facing away from him, but his feet are stilled and so he plunges in.

"Basch, I love you."

 **AN:** _YES READERS IT HAS HAPPENED! He's said the words we've all been waiting for (or at least, I have) and the world didn't end right there! Surprise, surprise. So does Balthier really mean it? Will Basch believe him? Will he walk out instead? Read on to find out!_


	8. -Unexpected-

-Unexpected-

The Captain only picks up his feet and begins to walk again. Balthier jumps to his feet, grabs the Captain by his shoulders and spins him around.

"Basch, are you listening to me?" He shouts, shaking the man, "I love you, I love you, I love you." He says it again and again, still shaking away, about to break when he sees the smile on the Captain's face.

He blinks at him, aghast, "You knew, didn't you?" He accuses and Basch only smiles wider, "How long have you known?"

"The moment you said please." Basch replies.

"But…how…?"

"Balthier the sky pirate would never say please."

He wants to be mad, he really does, but he just can't manage even the smallest wisp of it. He just starts to shake, then chuckle, until it's an all out laugh, with Basch grinning before him, and he's never felt better.

When he regains his composure he speaks again, "I suppose that's true. Doesn't seem like me does it?" He adopts his typical haughty demeanor, but there's no seriousness in it.

"No it doesn't. But it is the magic word, isn't it?" Basch retorts, ever so sly and Balthier remembers what he means and manages to color, something that has to be a rare sight indeed.

"Captain, you tease." He mocks.

"I would never." Basch replies, somehow sounding more calm and cool than Balthier ever could. Balthier can't imagine it will last, it just doesn't fit the Captain, but for now, it will do.

He nearly knocks Basch out when he pulls him in for a kiss, an almost head butt, but when Basch winces he only places kisses across the offended area. "My apologies C…" Balthier begins, only to be silenced by another kiss, all the more slow and sweet.

It's his turn to be pushed back, and though it's not on a bed, he buckles easily under the soldier's strength and in movements quicker than he can remember the Captain pulling off, his vest and shirt are discarded, his shoes kicked off, and he's started to unclasp Balthier's own vest. The pirate sits up and assists, shrugging off his shirt with it, and pulling off his shoes.

Basch stares down at him, running hands over his chest and stomach. Balthier returns the favor, heart pounding, "Still stunning." He remarks and Basch scoffs.

Balthier only tuts at him and sits up to place little kisses across his scars, each one a soft little comfort and Basch just closes his eyes and lets it be. The pirate works his way up to his neck, nips on his collarbone and Basch just grabs him for a kiss that is no longer slow, but instead needy. It's the Captain's turn to flick his tongue out and Balthier relents, battling together, tasting one another like there is no tomorrow. His hands fly to the other's pants, untying them and pulling them down and Basch only helps to kick them off, and it seems a bit unfair, so he kicks off his own and they both lay there, parting the kiss to pant together, a bit chilled in the night air.

Basch begins to move off, but Balthier steadies him, shaking his head. "You know what to do Captain."

Basch blinks at him a bit, then nods, placing fingers to Balthier's lips, who obliges and sucks on them ever so seductively. Basch takes his fingers back and Balthier moves his legs, bucking his hips up and Basch pushes in one. Balthier hisses, and Basch glances at him, worried. Balthier only dismisses it with a wave of his hand.

Basch inserts another, scissoring them for a few, until he thinks it's time. He pulls back, steadies himself over the pirate, staring down at him, and pushes against his entrance. He's careful to be slow, and Balthier doesn't say a word, though it's hard to focus on him with how this feels. He can understand Balthier nearly falling apart in him before, if this is anything to go by.

He's fully sheathed, panting over the other when he manages to focus again and look back at Balthier. The man has such a look of discomfort on his face Basch nearly stops right there, but Balthier stays him when he goes to move.

"Just a moment Captain." He manages with a pant. He glances up at Basch, sees the worry and gives a small chuckle, "No worries Captain, just a bit new to this." He says, motioning to them, together.

Basch is taken aback, "This is your…first time? But I thought…" He begins, at a loss.

"Thought I'd done this before? That is where you are mistaken, I may have bedded a few others, but I've never been bedded like this myself." Balthier admits, sounding much more debonair than he feels.

Basch can only stare in wonder at the pirate below him, marveling at how much this must mean to the other. He smiles down at him, and strokes his cheek, "Take your time Balthier. I can wait."

Balthier smiles at him and simply breathes for a bit. Eventually he opens his eyes and nods and Basch begins to move.

Balthier's beginning to pant, but he's also tracing hands across skin, a flurry of uncoordinated motion, lost in the moment. "Captain…" He breathes.

Basch pauses, looking at him, and Balthier has to open his eyes to look curiously back.

"My name, pirate." He says, sounding serious and Balthier swallows loudly.

"Basch." He replies, but Basch only smiles at him, still and silent.

He curses the man above him silently, but relents, "Basch, please." And the movement picks back up, the soldier's forehead pressed against his, the movements becoming erratic. Balthier nearly begins to wrap a hand around himself, but Basch notices and swipes the hand away, taking hold of him instead, moving it in time with each thrust.

Balthier can't think clearly anymore, and when Basch pushes his hips harder, deeper, he hits that spot, the spot that sends pleasure shooting through him and he barely holds it together.

"Basch!" He shouts and Basch growls, pushing harder, quicker, into that spot and Balthier can't hold on much longer, and then he's gone, shouting once more, "Basch!" A long, loud call and he's joined not much later by the Captain.

"Balthier…" He growls, with a few more cants of his hips, hands clutching at the bed roll, until he lays atop the pirate, exhausted. Balthier makes a small complaint about the mess, and Basch only reaches, grabs a rag, wipes him off, and then lies back down, still embedded in him.

When Basch finally sits back up and stares at Balthier he smiles, "Come Basch, let's get some rest."

Basch nods, withdrawals, dabbing up the mess from the both of them before discarding the rag and lying next to him. Balthier curls up next to him, lying on his chest without Basch's customary help, and is nearly relaxed when the tent flap opens.

Fran is standing there, ears twitching and if looks could kill, they would be dead as doornails. Balthier and Basch both color, and Fran just hisses at them and stalks off.

"Perhaps next time, some privacy?" Balthier suggests and they both fall into a fit of laughter.

Balthier regains himself and curls back up when Basch whispers, barely audible.

"Balthier?"

"Hmm?" He peers up at Basch, almost dozing.

"I love you."

Balthier just gives a small smile and pecks him on the lips, "I love you too Basch." With that they both fall asleep, curled into one another, for once at true peace.

 **AN:** _Aaaaand it's done! It's all worked out, with no questions to ask! (Besides, maybe, will there be more, to which readers, I am sad to say, I think that's it for this happy couple. You got some fluff, you got some drama, and you got smut…twice! That's a lot for little ol' me) Here's hoping you stayed through the twists and turns, the soaring hearts, the gut-wrenching, the near-death and the magic words (besides 'please' you dirty minded readers, as to me those three little words 'I love you' are more magic than any) And here's hoping you loved it as much as I do. Cheers, readers, until next time that block bothers me…or the plot bunnies team up and devour me whole. Whichever comes first._


End file.
